Knotting
by drade666
Summary: Crowley wants to have some fun with Gabriel.


_**KNOTTING**_

"No, forget it!" Gabriel protested to Crowley's suggestion

"Come now, what's gotten into to you darling? I thought you liked to play?" Crowley asked seductively.

"Maybe but that! Is going to far," Gabriel stated firmly

"Oh, don't be that way, its just a little cock ring" Crowley smirked at Gabriel holding up the blue cock ring in his hand.

"Yeah, how's about…No!" Gabriel stated firmly crossing his arms in defiance

"I don't think you have a real choice in the matter" Crowley smiled wickedly as he snapped his fingers.

"What?" Gabriel barely got out before he opened his eyes to find he was now strapped to Crowley's bed his wrists bond above his head by angel cuffs, his knees crooked, bond and held to the bed keeping his legs spread. Once Gabriel determined what was going on he realized that Crowley had also stripped him from the waste down causing him to squirm, pulling at the binds trying to get free.

"Now that you're a little more compliant…" Crowley stated running his hand along Gabriel's bare thigh.

"Crowley! Release me!" Gabriel gritted through his teeth, glaring at Crowley

"Not when we're just getting…_started_!" Crowley growled grabbing the base of Gabriel's cock. Gabriel's head flew back with a moan as Crowley stroked his already hardening cock making Gabriel's hips buck up to seek the friction of Crowley's hand.

"Crow…Crow…ley?" Gabriel breathed out his cock already starting to ache as Crowley pushed all the right buttons. After Gabriel was really hard Crowley smirked at him and Gabriel winced knowing exactly what was coming next as Crowley slipped the cock ring to the base of his cock. Gabriel groaned loudly at the sensation alone but once the ring was in place he groaned at the pressure.

"See that wasn't so bad" Crowley smirked down at Gabriel who gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Alright…you got…what you wanted…now…" Gabriel trailed off with a moan as Crowley ran a finger up the underside of his cock.

"Patience, my archangel, patience" Crowley said slyly as his finger trailed over Gabriel's balls then further down between his legs till it brushed his entrance. Gabriel clenched his body, pulling at his restraints as Crowley continued to barely touch his entrance sending slighted sparks through out his body with every touch. After tormenting Gabriel for a few minutes with that Crowley removed his finger as Gabriel listened to his footsteps he could tell Crowley went over to the cabinet he had in the corner of the room then listened as Crowley returned. Crowley leaned over Gabriel capturing his mouth in a deep kiss, which Gabriel returned until he suddenly felt something cold running down from the head of his cock to in between his legs till it flowed over his entrance.

"AH! Crowley!" Gabriel whimpered throwing his head back

Crowley nipped down Gabriel's exposed neck as he continued to squeeze the lube onto Gabriel's aching cock allowing it to flow down his shaft to his balls then finally over his entrance making him squirm intensely at the feeling of the cool liquid. Crowley stopped after a few minutes as his mouth sucked it's way down Gabriel's still clothed torso till he reached his hips where he bit down onto the flesh there just hard enough to leave teeth marks but not to break the skin. Crowley rubbed a finger over Gabriel's entrance this time harder then before making him buck up as Gabriel pulled the restraints taunt while Crowley watched Gabriel's flushed cock bob on his stomach leaking pre-cum profusely. Gabriel whimpered loudly as Crowley's finger entered him going deeply right off and if it weren't for the cock ring he would have cum right there but the ring did it's job in making sure he didn't cum till Crowley wanted him to.

Crowley thrust his finger in and out of Gabriel until he was able to insert a second but where he would have normally stopped there this time he didn't instead he inserted a third into Gabriel opening him further.

"Crow…ley…please" Gabriel pleaded as his body shook

Crowley removed his fingers from Gabriel's now loose, slick entrance giving him a short breather but suddenly Gabriel gasped as he felt something rather large enter him. The burn was intense from the object as his body tried to reject the large object as it entered deeper into him eventually stopping. Gabriel pulled his restraints taunt again while his head flew back with his back arching in response as his cock actually hurt from how hard it had become.

"Crowley! What…is…that?" Gabriel asked panting heavily through gritted teeth

"Relax, I just found a new toy to play with" Crowley smirked

"It's…It's…to big" Gabriel gritted out through his teeth as his chin fell to his chest

"Just relax your body, it'll start to feel better soon" Crowley reassured Gabriel as he started pulling it out. Gabriel tried to relax a little, which did help and after a couple of slow easy thrusts it did start to ease up as his body stretched to it then Crowley rotated it inside him causing Gabriel to moan heavily, bucking furiously cum seeping from his cock despite the ring. Just as Gabriel was starting to get comfortable with the dildo's size he suddenly felt something even bigger pushing at his entrance.

"Crow…Crowley…I…I can't…" Gabriel trailed off his voice wrecked as sweat poured down his face, his cock flushed a deep red as cum leaked from its head.

"Don't worry you were good so this…is your reward" Crowley stated with a wicked grin as he started pushing harder with the dildo starting to shove the larger part into Gabriel who groaned as it started to enter him, that's when he figured out what it was…a fucking knot! Crowley had gotten a dildo with a fucking knot on it. Gabriel braced his feet on the bed as Crowley pushed it in then just before it popped in completely Crowley reached to the cock ring and undid it. Gabriel's orgasm was insane as it punched out of him just as the knot entered him completely sealing his entrance. Gabriel moaned as he shifted feeling the dildo still inside him, knot and all. Crowley kissed Gabriel then grabbed the end of the toy pulling it out in one swift movement making Gabriel whimper into his mouth before breaking from it.

"Oh we're not done yet," Crowley told Gabriel as he moved up between Gabe's legs

Crowley pulled out his own hard cock now and slid it into Gabriel's entrance easily making Gabriel groan, as he was unable to even get hard now. Crowley started to fuck into him hard and fast already panting heavily from watching Gabriel's little spectacle he came swiftly shooting into Gabriel before pulling out of him. Crowley snapped his fingers finally releasing the archangel from his restraints, Gabriel passed out immediately as the king of hell moved him on to his side then pulled a blanket over him so he could rest.


End file.
